To Dress A Pig
by Mojotheomegawolf
Summary: For every action there is a consequence, just know that and read if you want to. I suck at summaries. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh! Mpfh! Deeper, Garth! Harder," she screamed, burying her face into the dirt beneath her paws.

Garth grunted and pinched his eyes tightly closed, more than happy and more than willing to oblige. He paused for a moment, shifted his position slightly so that his chest lay higher up along her back and rammed his hips forward again, driving his cock deep into her asshole, feeling it poke into and then spread her sphincter wide each time it forced its way inside.

"Gah," he groaned, feeling a full burn in his sides, for they had been going at it for a solid fifteen minutes now, the longest he had ever gone before, but the burn he ignored, for the pleasure which he was receiving from her asshole far exceeded the pain which burned in his core.

"Mm, your cock is so big!" she cried, lowering her front half and rocking against each thrust that he made, intensifying the pleasure for both him and herself.

Garth panted harder and clutched her waist tighter with his forelegs, feeling his inflated knot slapping against the outside of her tailhole and he moaned, laying his head down on her shoulder.

"You're so damn hot," he groaned into her ear, using his pad to squeeze one of her many nipples along her stomach.

She felt goosebumps form along her back and felt her fur beginning to stand up as a result of the pleasurable tingling sensation that she felt. This, combined with the pleasure of Garth's thrusting, caused her to shriek with ecstasy and clench her tailhole tighter around his cock, but he did not slow down, for his natural lubricant, mixed with that which came from her hole, allowed him to slide in and out as easily as if he were fucking her vagina. The clench, however, intensified the sensation for him, and after a few seconds, he felt his cock beginning to pulsate, signaling to both him and to her that he was getting close. Knowing that her lover was beginning to climb up the mountain, she rocked hard against his thrusting and even slid one of her pads into her vagina, causing both another clench in her tailhole and a greater production of fluid.

This put Garth over the edge and with one final thrust, he shot his load of cum deep into her hole, coating her sphincter and all of her insides with the sticky white substance.

She cried out in pure bliss feeling the warm liquid coat her walls and finally relaxed, removing her paw from her clit and laying her chest on the floor of the den.

Garth, having finished with his orgasm, pulled slowly out, bringing with him a mixture of his cum and her anal fluids which rolled to the floor with a splash.

"That... was... amazing," she panted, laying down on the floor in exhaustion.

Garth nodded in agreement, but looked as though something were troubling him. She noticed and she understood, for she knew that he must be getting back to his mate, lest he wanted to be discovered and their entire affair jeopardized. She smiled, shook her head, and pressed herself starkly to her paws then stepped forward to him and embraced him in a nuzzle, wrapping her neck around his and depositing her muzzle on his opposite shoulder.

"Get going," she whispered softly into his ear, "I'll be here when you return."

Garth nodded and pulled away, staring into her amber eyes for a moment before giving her a quick peck on his cheek.

"I'll be back tonight," he said to her, giving her one more quick peck on the lips before turning and beginning to make his way toward the exit.

She smiled and watched him go until he rounded the corner then turned and began to walk toward the back of her den, curling herself up and and anxiously awaiting the moment when he should return.

Garth walked with a happy skip in his step, for the more and more he did this, the less and less his conscience seemed bothered by it, for, even though he knew it was wrong, he knew he wasn't going to get caught, and therefore would not hurt anybody, which, henceforth, meant that he needed not to worry. With a smile he strode through the woods just beyond the boarders of the newly allied Central Pack and when he came upon a lake, he steered his direction toward it as he did every time he was on his way home from visiting his mistress, for he knew that the scent of sex was all over him, and if Lilly were to catch even a whiff, he would be caught.

So into the water he went, submerging his entire body, head included, and then resurfacing a few seconds later. He shook his head, flinging water from it then began to scrub his body, making sure to leave not a single fur uncleaned and once he was certain that he had gotten the scent off of him, he turned and began to make his way back to the shore. With a smile, he stepped out onto the bank and shook his fur dry then began on his way again, but as he took his first step, he stopped, for something caught his eye- a turtle which lay on the bank about five feet from the water's edge. He smiled and decided that he would take it home to Lilly as a little surprise, for he did still love her, and he wanted to make sure that he had a good reason to be gone for so long after the end of his shift.

Carefully, he crept toward the turtle, making certain not to spook it into the water, then picked it up into his jaws and began to walk toward home again, arriving at his den a short five minutes later, but before he went in, he paused and set the turtle down.

"Oh Lilly," he called happily into the den, taking a seat in front of the turtle, of which was still tucked fearfully into its shell.

Mere seconds after her name had been called, Lilly appeared before him, looking just as beautiful and radiant as she always did. With a smile, Garth rose to his feet and the two greeted each other with a quick rubbing of their noses.

"Hey hun," Lilly said as they pulled away and stared into his eyes.

"I brought you a surprise," Garth said, his smile broadening.

Lilly's smile brightened as well and her tail began to beat back and forth slowly behind her.

"Did you?" she asked excitedly, "that's so thoughtful."

Garth nodded and laid a paw over her eyes.

"Now, close your eyes and don't peek," he instructed, removing his paw from her eyes.

Lilly did as she was told and kept her eyes closed, though she wanted to look so badly.

Garth, sensing her anticipation, could not keep her waiting any longer. He stepped aside, revealing the turtle.

"Okay, Lilly," he said, "you can look now."

Lilly's eyes were quick to open and when they settled upon the turtle, her tail began to beat back and forth quickly,

"Oh Garth," she cried excitedly, "you didn't."

Garth nodded.

"I told you I'd find you one sometime," he said to her with a bright smile.

Lilly stepped forward and embraced him deeply.

"Oh Garth, I love you so much," she said to him.

"I love you too," he replied, returning the embrace.

After a few seconds, Lilly pulled away and then turned down to the turtle, finding it to be coming out of its shell cautiously.

Lilly laid down about five feet away from its front and tucked her head and tail in close to her body then began to slowly stretch her neck, making it appear as though she herself was coming out of a shell. She giggled with glee as she did this, she herself having never been more happy about a gift in her life and once the turtle was out of its shell, Lilly's body was straightened again and she stood crouched low upon her paws then began to walk as it did, only as soon as it saw her, it hissed and pulled itself into its shell promptly once again. Lilly was quick to follow its demonstration by laying down and pulling her tail close to her then laying her head down upon her forepaws, watching the small animal with anxious eyes.

Garth stood aside and chuckled at the display, for she truly did live up to her namesake. Like a young, delicate flower, her beauty and her child-like innocence was undying.

"Anybody ever tell you that you are really good at impersonating turtles?" he asked her.

Lilly smiled and turned to him.

"You did once on the first day we met," she said to him.

"Yup," he replied, "You did a turtle that fell and turtle road kill, if I do recall."

She nodded.

"That I did," she replied, then began to blush slightly, almost as though nervous or excited about something besides the turtle, "and if you want, I can teach you an impression that I've been thinking on," she said sensually, "but this one is the impersonation of a helpless little alpha wolf."

Garth cocked his head and arched an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" he asked confused.

Lilly smirked dubiously.

"Follow me and I'll show you," she said, sliding her tail under his chin invitingly.

Garth didn't know how to place the vibe that he felt, for it was one that nagged so strongly at the back of his mind and the base of his belly that all of his forethought focused on the burning sensation which he felt in his twisting stomach. He felt excitement washing over him as he followed Lilly, for, though he wasn't entirely certain, he had the feeling that he was getting laid... again. What remained a mystery, though, was his mate's intent, for what she had said was so naughty that it was almost as though somebody else was talking rather than her. He smiled, for he was beginning to discover a new side of her, something the likes of which he was certain only he would ever see.

"Never fails to surprise," he thought to himself, stepping into the den.

Inside, he found Lilly waiting, a sexy smirk spread across her face and in her eyes he could see a desire which burned so deeply that her normally deep lavender eyes seemed almost blue. Never before had she looked more beautiful than she did at this moment, when she had become somebody else. He couldn't help but admire her for a moment, remembering now why he had married her in the first place. He was now beginning to experience second thoughts about his affair, for he did not feel the same with her as he did when he was in the presence of Lilly, the one for whom he knew would take a bullet, and resolved that just as soon as he was finished here, he would return to her and do what he should have done a long time ago. He was going to break the relationship off and vow to never see her again.

Lilly could see in his eyes, his inner turmoil and considered asking him what ailed him, but the instant she had noticed such conflict, it vanished and was replaced with a look which was almost identical to the one she had seen upon his face when he had first seen the entirety of her face.

With a smile, she stepped closer.

"I love you Garth," she said, brushing her body against his chest.

Garth's smile broadened.

"I love y-"

He didn't get to finish, for Lilly had taken his feet directly out from under him and used his momentary loss of equilibrium to push him over onto his back, where upon he landed with a surprised "oof!"

Lilly, taking full control of him, bestrode his body with her forelegs and locked lips with him, first finding resistance on his behalf during his initial surprise, but after a moment, was able to go on about her work without protest.

Garth wrapped a paw around behind her neck and slowly stroked her fur and smiled up at her as she pulled slowly away.

"Well isn't this slightly familiar," he teased, reflecting upon the day that they had rubbed touched noses.

Lilly smiled and began to run a paw down his chest and along his stomach.

"Yes," she replied, her voice barely louder than a whisper until her paw found purchase on the base of his sheath, causing Garth to gasp slightly, "only this time," she continued, slowly stroking his sheath, "it will be a little different."

Garth, feeling his excitement and his hormones beginning to spike, began to erect and as his cock began to crown, Lilly began to work her way slowly toward it until her muzzle hovered above it. For a moment, she waited, teasing him, and then used her tongue to coax it out the rest of the way.

This was an entirely new side to Lilly, for the two of them had never done anything like this in the past. Any mating that they had engaged in, was straight to the point, with no foreplay to be found. He would mount her, they would get to it, but he would be careful not to lock them together, for they were not yet ready for pups, and just as he was about to climax, he would pull out and finish along her back, but now, it seemed as though Lilly was ready for a little experimentation.

He lifted his head to watch her, but as he lifted his head, she shoved him down again.

"Relax and allow me to work," she said dominantly, then fell into licking his cock again.

Garth abided by his mate's demands, knowing that she wanted to be the dominant partner today and laid his head on the floor once again, feeling her tongue as it so gently caressed his cock.

Lilly wrapped her tongue around his cock then licked up its entire length and back again then used her lips to tease his swollen knot, causing Garth to groan softly. Lilly smiled dubiously and then slowly took his member into her mouth, a first for her. She spread her jaws apart so as to not scrape his cock with her teeth and took what she could fit into her muzzle, slightly more than half- not bad for her first experience in giving head.

Garth moaned softly, for he could tell she was new to this, as her tongue slid restlessly beneath his cock in an attempt to find comfort in the new position it sat, but all this did was increase the pleasure for him so he welcomed it.

After about a second, Lilly's mouth began to acclimate to the foreign object and she slowly lifted her head, squeezing his girth with her lips and once she got to his head, she went back down- too far this time for she gagged slightly as she felt his head poke into her throat.

But she was a trooper. She was not going to give up now.

"Oh God, Lilly," Garth moaned, encouragingly, "keep going."

Lilly nodded mentally and continued, though slowly, for she wanted to know exactly how far she could go before it was too far. This time she was able to take in about an inch more than she did previously, getting it three quarters of the way in, and once she realized that this was her limit, she lifted her head up again, stopping at the base of his head for a moment and then going down once again.

"Faster," Garth moaned, stroking the back of her neck with his paw.

Lilly was happy to oblige and picked up her pace so that she was sucking at a rate similar to that of a handjob, which then caused Garth to close his eyes and allow his tongue to hang out of the side of his mouth.

"You're... doing... great," he panted, his entire body laced in ecstasy.

Lilly smiled, her mouth still full with his cock and continued, now altering speeds rhythmically.

This in turn caused Garth to pant harder.

"Lilly... I'm..."

His cum rocketed into her throat before he could finish his warning, and just as soon as the sticky substance made contact with the back of her throat, she gagged and rejected his cock.

"Lilly I'm sorry," Garth quickly apologized, "I didn't-"

Lilly, despite its sudden encroachment into her mouth, swallowed the cum with a smile, for she found that the taste was good, and licked her lips with a smack.

"Don't worry about it," she interrupted, licking the cum that streamed down the side of his cock, "you taste incredible, my BIG, delicious alpha."

Garth smiled at her and began to prop himself up onto his elbows, but was pushed down once again as Lilly's forepaws pressed upon his chest and she straddled his body. Garth offered no resistance, allowing his body to fall flat once again and stared up at Lilly.

She stared back and then moved in to kiss him, pressing her lips against his and then began to slowly lower her rear end. Garth wrapped his paws around the back of her neck and continued to kiss her then grunted when he felt his cock suddenly become engulfed in warmth and moisture. Lilly smiled as she kissed him, moaning into his mouth, and then pulled herself away, sitting on his cock and pushing it deeper and deeper into her until she was sitting upon his knot. Garth growled with pleasure and placed his paws on her hips, rubbing them slowly up and down.

Lilly moved her hips back and forth, grinding his cock against the inside of her walls, and flipped her fur out of her eye, using her forepaws to tease her many nipples. Garth was lost in ecstasy, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, for this was something that even his mistress never did. Lilly smiled and halted her hips for a moment then began to bounce her body up and down on his cock, stopping once she got to his knot before going up once again.

"Oh yes," she moaned, continuing to ride him, "mm!"

Garth lifted his head to look at her, rubbing her hips with his paws, and smiled, seeing the look of pleasure that was plastered upon Lilly's face. Garth began to thrust his hips to the rhythm in which Lilly bounced, his knot pressing against the outer walls of her pussy. Lilly felt this and began to bounce harder, for now she wanted, no she NEEDED to have it inside of her. She needed to feel that giant orb tear her tight little clit apart and she did not care if he were to cum inside of her. She was completely ready for pups if it meant she could experience the knot for the first time. She screamed with joy and continued to bounce, feeling the knot as it began to slowly press further in with each bounce, and then finally, with one last thrust, it entered her with a pop. Lilly screamed with ecstasy feeling the inflated orb force its way into her, filling her in a way that she had never been filled before. Garth felt his knot enter and his eyes shot open.

"Oh shit Lilly I'm locked in," he cried, trying to pull himself out once more, for he did not want to impregnate her.

Lilly moaned and leaned her forepaws on his chest, continuing to bounce with his knot inside of her.

"I don't care," she crooned, "I want your pups!"

Garth was scared, for he did not know what he would do if she were to become pregnant. How would Winston and Eve handle it? Winston would probably scowl and have a talk with him, but what about Eve?

"Get my daughter pregnant before mating season, Garth, and I'll have your head on a stake, get it."

Garth whimpered as the memory took hold on him, but Lilly failed to notice, for she was enjoying this far too much to have anything else on her mind.

Garth tried to will himself to disengage, but the pleasure was just too much and eventually, he felt himself beginning to climb up the mountain once more.

"Oh god, Lilly, I'm about to-"

"Do it Garth!" she cried, "fill me up! Have my pups!"

Garth couldn't control himself any longer and as Lilly's hips made contact with his one last time, he moaned and shot his load of cum deep into her womb.

Lilly cried out in delight, feeling the sticky substance as it coated her walls, and once he had finished, she laid herself down on his chest, panting heavily.

"I love you Garth," she whispered, nuzzling her head deep into the fur on his chest.

"I love you too," he replied, wrapping a paw around her back, but all he could think about now was the future.

What would be the consequences of his actions here today?

Chapter 2 coming soon. Be ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Heavy thoughts tormented Garth's mind that night as he slipped so cautiously out of his den, treading on paws as light and as quick as a hummingbird's wing beat. Into the blue moonlight he stepped, taking a moment to pause and breathe for a spell as he had disallowed such actions as he had been creeping so as to minimize noise, but did not dare linger long on the chance that Lilly might wake up.

Like a wraith he moved through the somber shadows of the night, moving across the land as a spirit moves, quickly, yet so quietly that no name can be made for itself as it disappears once more into the shadows just as quickly as it steps forth into the light. Only a black silhouette symbolized his presence as he crept across the land, one that none could detect, a derelict being, one whose presence can only be recognized by a certain vibe that there is something hidden in the void of the night.

His trek led him to the area marked by the Western Precinct of the Central Pack as its Northern Border, the border that separates civility from savagery, the scent marked line that divides the packs united under the Union from the Badlands of the Canadian Wilderness where the outcasts and criminals lived. For a moment, he paused, hidden by the cover of the night and the shrubs before him then peeked his head through the branches. Cautious and deliberate eyes scanned the darkness before him and to either side of him and keen ears, erect and open, carefully picked through the sounds of the spring night, listening for any sound at all that would signal the presence of the patrol that was assigned to hinder any who may try to enter. But after a few moments, he stepped out once more into the night, satisfied that he was indeed under the radar.

Wasting no time, he quickly crossed over the borer and into the unclaimed territories, disappearing promptly into a cluster of shrubs. He did not know, though, that these actions had indeed been seen by the patrol, who, to Garth, were silhouetted against the night, and that they would very soon investigate the situation, as it was common for them to apprehend those attempting to enter, but never had they witnessed one who would venture forth into the Badlands, unless he was returning to them.

Such a possibility was quite disturbing to the two, as they knew the consequences of failure to carry out their duties as border guards and they were not going to be responsible for allowing a rouge to enter their territory and possibly scout for advantages that could be utilized for an invasion or an attempted assassination of one of their leaders.

Quickly they approached, fully on alert, and while one stood guard, the other put his nose to the ground in search for a scent that could possibly help to identify the culprit. He swept his nose back and forth above the ground, snorting as dirt was sucked in, and then finally he found what it was that he was looking for. Though... it was funny... to him, for it almost smelled like...

"Garth?" he asked in surprise, lifting his head slightly.

His accomplice turned to him, as his first impression was that Garth was there for a status update, but promptly discovered that they were alone.

"What do you mean, Cole?" he asked perturbed.

Cole lifted his head, but his eyes remained fixed upon the spot where the scent trail ran.

"I think that was Garth," he said slowly, quizzically.

His counterpart scowled.

"Couldn't've been," he replied, "why would he go out there?"

"I don't know," Cole replied, "but the scent is definitely his."

The brown wolf's scowl deepened and he stepped forward so as to double check and make absolutely certain that the scent did indeed belong to the one in question, and as he sniffed, he snorted in displeasure.

"Well I'll be a son of a bitch," he muttered under his breath.

"What should we do?" Cole asked him.

"We investigate."

* * *

Garth walked slowly into the den only to find her sleeping like a rock, for he knew that he was later than usual, and she must have figured that he wasn't going to come. He stared down upon her, his thoughts now more conflicted than ever, for he knew what he had to do, but he just didn't know if he could bring himself to do it. How could he wake her if only to break her heart? With a sigh, he stepped closer then began to lower his muzzle toward hers, but about half way down, he paused, thought better of it, then resolved to simply stay the night here. After all, tomorrow her entire world was going to be ripped away, so he decided that he would allow her just one more night of happiness before tearing her heart out. He at least owed her that. Carefully, he laid himself down beside her and began to wrap his body around hers, but his efforts were futile as he heard a murr from her and felt her body begin to stir under his.

"Garth?" she asked groggily, lifting her head.

"Yes, love, it's me," he replied in a soft, almost sad whisper, "I'm here."

She smiled drearily.

"You're late," she said with a chuckle.

"Sorry," he replied, "got a bit caught up, go back to sleep."

She nodded, yawned, and laid her head down once again, folding her ears flat against her skull.

Garth waited for her to get settled then gently deposited his head on top of hers and allowed his eyes to fall closed, but sleep would not take him. His mind was far too active for his body to rest.

* * *

Four months ago.

"Dad, have you seen Rain?" Garth asked, looking through the many faces of the crowd, "she said she would be here waiting when I came back."

Tony, though conspicuously, stiffened for a moment, as he was not yet prepared for this question, but relaxed in the blink of an eye and looked at Garth with the best expression of sadness that he could muster.

"Garth," he said morosely, "follow me. We need to talk."

Garth was perturbed by his sadness and this in turn brought about a burning sensation to his stomach, almost as though he should expect bad news. What was wrong? Did something happen to Rain while he was gone? He swallowed at a lump that began to form at the base of his esophagus and felt the burn in his stomach begin to intensify and churn about, almost making him sick. He sensed calamity and his imagination began to wander into the darker regions of his mind, bringing to him the worst possibilities that he could think of, but each one, though different, drew to the same conclusion. Somehow he knew that whatever it was that his father had to tell him, it would flow along the lines of never seeing Rain again. Tony led him into their den and turned to Garth.

"Sit down," he said flatly.

Garth did as he was told and eased himself back onto his haunches.

"What's going on?" he asked, though he feared that he already knew.

"Garth," Tony began slowly, "Rain is dead."

Garth rose to his feet quickly, but stood still, though he stood upon shaky legs. He couldn't breathe, and he could not control the tears that began to sting his eyes.

"No," he said softly, "it's not true."

"Garth I wish it wasn't," Tony said softly, stepping closer.

But Garth retreated a few steps.

"What happened?" he asked shakily, trying to prevent himself from breaking down completely.

"If I told you it would only make this worse," Tony replied, a veil of his own tears beginning to form, for he hated having to lie to his son, especially about something like this, but it was for his own good.

"Tell me," Garth demanded, sniffling.

"Garth, I-"

"Tell me dammit!"

Tony closed his mouth and lowered his head.

"She was shot by hunters," he said to him softly, "killed instantly."

* * *

"Is he in there?" Cole asked, his voice barely a whisper.

His friend turned around and nodded.

"Yes," he replied, "sound asleep, but he's not alone."

Cole cocked his head.

"Not alone?" he asked, "well... then... who is it?"

The wolf turned, sniffed the den one final time, then turned toward Cole once more.

"Rain."

Cole's eyes widened and he turned.

"We have to tell Eve right now," he said urgently, "come on."

**A bit shorter than the last chapter, but now some questions have been answered. Anyway, tell me what you think.**

**MTOW out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Garth didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep until he felt the rays of the morning sun against his eyelids, and as he was stirred from his slumber, his eyes pinched tightly closed then slowly opened. With a yawn, he lifted his head and turned a smiling face down upon Rain, who still lay asleep in his arms. However, as reality settled in upon him, his smile quickly faded and was replaced by a look of distain. She looked so comfortable, so happy, so beautiful; how could he disturb her? He decided to allow his thoughts to drift elsewhere, for he knew that if he were to think about this too much he would never be able to go through with it, and would never be able to make things right once again.

For an entire half hour he waited, not even caring that his paws had fallen asleep, for he wanted this to last as long as he could possibly make it, but inevitably, she awoke and began to stir in his arms.

"Good morning Garth," she said to him with a yawn and a smile.

"Good morning, Rain," he replied, meeting her smile with one of his own, hoping that his true emotion would remain hidden behind his eyes.

She leaned up and gently kissed him on the lips then pulled away.

"How did you sleep?" she asked him as she pulled away.

"I slept great," he lied, "always do when you're asleep in my arms."

She smiled and began to rise, sliding her body out from under his and then stretched. Garth lay there silently, content with simply watching her, as he knew that he would never get to see her again and he wanted to remember everything about her, down to the last detail. He committed to his memory her silky grey fur, the patch of white on her left side and right eye, the splash of pink on her nose, those beautiful, amber eyes that he melted into every time he looked into them, her sleek body, the single white toe on her back left forepaw, the keen, pointed ears, everything down to the curl at the tip of her tail.

Rain caught his gaze and turned to him.

"Garth is everything okay?" she asked him, her tail sweeping elegantly behind her.

"Hmm?" Garth asked, being brought back into reality, "oh yeah," he replied, having now just registered that she had spoken to him, "never better."

She smiled, shaking her head.

"Now don't you dare lie to me," she said to him, "I've known you long enough to know that you can't lie."

Garth sighed.

"_This is it_," he thought sadly.

"Rain, I need to talk to you," he said slowly, his voice flat.

"What about?" she asked, taking a step toward him.

"Rain, I love you very much," he began, "always have, but..."

He trailed off and sighed, lowering his head.

"But... what?" she asked him, taking another step toward him.

"But... this is wrong," he replied slowly, "all of this. I'm a married man, my wife is pregnant, I'm about to have a family..."

"Garth what are you saying?" Rain asked, tears beginning to sting her eyes.

"We have to stop this," he replied, "we can't see each other anymore."

"Garth don't say that," Rain replied, "we... we can make this work, please. I love you."

"I know," he replied, "but my mind is already set. I'm sorry."

Tears began to stream down her face, but at the moment fell silently.

"Garth-"

"Rain, please don't make this any harder than it has to be," Garth interrupted, "we should have never even agreed to meet each other in the first place because we knew what would happen, and it's happening right now."

"Garth I-"

"Goodbye Rain," Garth said flatly and turned away from her.

"Garth please," she begged, "don't go."

Garth said nothing and continued to walk.

"Garth," Rain cried, following him, "I need you! Garth!"

Garth did not stop, did not look back because he couldn't stand to look at her anymore, for he knew that this was all his fault. Her anguish was all on him, her tears were caused by him, everything bad that had ever happened to her was all a burden that he had to carry for quite possibly the rest of his life. He should have never gotten involved in the first place. He should have known that sometimes, there were some things that were better left alone.

* * *

2 months ago.

* * *

The night air was calm and sang the tranquil song of the early spring. Crickets chirped almost lyrically in the distance and owls hooted mournfully in the sky above. The blue rays of the moon shone down upon the earth and bathed it in a ghostly light that was bright enough only to describe the edges of the various objects in the forest, but would not allow the naked eye the luxury of visible detail.

Thin wisps of clouds brushed languidly across the sky before the face of the moon, but failed to hinder its light, and a soft breeze whispered through the needles of the pines.

Garth sat on the border with his back to his territory and watched the night before him with heavy eyes, for he had been working border duty three nights in a row now and the allure of sleep was almost irresistible with the peace and tranquility of the night around him.

He looked left, then right, and finally forward once again.

"Fuck it," he said to himself with a quick shrug of his shoulders.

Slowly, he laid himself down and deposited his head onto his forepaws. Finding instant comfort in this position, he was asleep before his eyes had even finished closing.

He did not know, however, that he was being watched.

From the seclusion of the night across the borderline, a pair of eyes watched him anxiously, though patiently, buying their time until until they were certain that he was asleep, and only when that moment arrived did their owner make its move. Onward from the shrubs it crept, chest low to the ground, on feet as quiet as a mouse. Slowly closer it stalked, alert, vigilant, with senses to be compared only to a god. Nothing got past it, not a single whisper of the breeze, nor the subtleness of the sleeping wolf's breathing, which was crucial to this mission. For two nights it had waited, watching the wolf set to guard the border, for it knew that he would eventually slip, and now that he had, it could put its plan into motion.

It paused and cocked it's head, listening to the rhythm of the sleeping wolf's breathing and found that he was indeed asleep, deeply in fact.

"Perfect," it whispered and crept closer.

Garth could sense that something was wrong and it disturbed him deeply in his sleep, but he was too exhausted to comprehend that such a feeling was real and not part of the dream that he was having, for nightmares plagued him often, resulting in constant feelings of unrest.

In fact, he did not truly realize that something was wrong until his back was leapt upon and the back of his neck was bitten. Immediately he was awakened and he shot into action, throwing his attacker off and making a snap at it, but he missed and his teeth clipped together with a metallic click.

He jumped to his feet and whirled, searching for the one who had assailed him and found him standing only feet away, a wolf with fur silhouetted black under the cover of night. Garth growled, his fur bristling on end and took a step closer, intent upon killing this Intruder, but as he drew near, the dark wolf laughed and fled into the night.

"Hey, get back here!" Garth yelled, beginning to give chase.

The dark wolf continued to flee before him, though intentionally slower than his real speed for he knew he had to keep within the Eastern wolf's sight lest he wanted to get away, which was against his plan entirely. Garth growled, beginning to catch up with the wolf and saw him turn a corner behind a hill. Blindly Garth followed, but that was a serious mistake, for just as soon as he rounded the corner, he was struck in the side and sent to the ground. He struck painfully on his shoulder and tumbled three times before coming to rest on his side with a groan. However, he quickly shook the pain away and began to push himself starkly to his feet. He gained his footing quickly then turned to the wolf who had attacked him, finding it still to be cloaked under the dark veil of the night, just its paws illuminated by a thin stream of moonlight. Garth growled, trying to pick its features out of the darkness, but all he could see clearly were its paws and the green glow of its eyes in the darkness.

"Who are you?" Garth demanded, "and why did you try to kill me?"

Again the dark wolf laughed.

"Garth please," the wolf chuckled, "if I had truly wanted to kill you you would have never gotten off of your stomach."

Garth was shocked, for he realized now that the he that he had been chasing was in fact a she and that he could swear that she sounded familiar.

She chuckled again.

"I mean honestly, is your neck even bleeding?"

Garth, keeping his eyes on her, ran a paw over the back of his neck and felt the moister of her saliva, but no blood.

"Thought not," she mused, "but I'm sure that's the least of your concern at the moment."

Garth cocked his head as she spoke, for this particular wolf's antics were confusing him, especially since it seemed almost as though she were reading his mind. He actually was not concerned about his neck anymore, or why she had even attacked him in the first place if it were not her intention to kill him; his main concern now rested with this strange wolf's identity and how it is that she knew his name.

"No," she continued in his befuddled silence, "you're wondering now who I am."

"Yes," Garth replied with a scowl, "and how do you know my name?"

She smiled, her teeth glistening in the moonlight.

"Let's just say we've met before," she answered with a sneer.

Garth furrowed his brows.

"I think I would remember having met someone like you," he replied bitterly.

"Then it truly has been too long, hasn't it, Garth?" she asked, stepping forward into the light.

Garth tensed as he saw her move, but when her face became visible, he jumped back in alarm.

"Rain!" he asked frightened, "n-no... you... you're dead!"

She smiled, though behind it there was anger.

"Oh, is that what they told you?" she asked rhetorically.

Garth slowly began to regain control of himself and once again his brows furrowed, though this time in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked perturbed.

"What I mean, Garth, is that whomever it was that told you I was dead, straight up lied to you," she replied venomously.

Garth didn't know what to say, for his level of confusion was one that was almost unimaginable, as he should have expected, for he had just been blasted in the face by an entire load of information that he did not understand.

Rain, in his silence, and looking to appease his confusion, smiled then opened her mouth.

"What you _should_ have been told," she began with a slow cock of her head, "is that I was banished from the East while you were gone to Alpha School, framed for something that I didn't do."

"Wait, b-"

"Please, let me finish," she interrupted, silencing him with a raised paw.

Garth's voice was cut off in his throat and he allowed his mouth to close.

Rain smiled then continued.

"Here's the kicker," she said to him, "the whole thing was nothing but a damned conspiracy set into play by guess who... your dad, oh and, that's right, Winston and Eve of the West."

Garth's confusion morphed quickly into an absolute bewilderment, for he could not believe what he was hearing. Was it true that Winston, Eve, and his father had excommunicated her then covered the whole thing up? And if they had... why?

"H-how do you know this?" Garth asked her slowly, his left ear dropping slightly.

"I don't entirely," she answered honestly, "but I've been digging, I've been watching, and I can pretty well assume why it was that they needed me out of the way."

Silence ensued as Garth tried to piece all of this together, but none of it made sense. What reason would they have had to want rid of her, an omega?

"This is based mostly off of an assumption-centered hypothesis that I've created through my observations," she began, taking a seat, "but if I were a gambler, I'd surely bet that the reason why they wanted me gone was because they feared we had fallen in love with each other, which, as I am sure you will admit, we had."

Garth nodded, though hesitantly, for he could begin to feel his old feelings for her as they began to resurrect from the deepest depths of his soul.

"Yes," he replied softly, "I believe we had."

She nodded.

"Well, it was my first assumption that I was banished solely for the preservation of the Alpha Law, the one that states that alpha and omegas cannot become partners in courtship, but it wasn't until later that I realized just how much deeper the truth lay." A pause. "It wasn't until the day of the Moonlight Howl that I truly realized the reason why banished. I overheard everything your father and Winston of the West had said, and I found out that it was because of your pack leaders' plans to unite the East and the West that I had to go," she continued, "they couldn't have me around for you to fall in love with and henceforth disrupt their plans, so in order to assure that you would focus on marrying Kate, I was banished. Of course, all of these decisions were made during your absence, so there was nothing anybody could do to stop it, and, in consequence, I was wrongfully framed and accused of treason and was forced into exile. Of course, only the most preeminent in the alpha hierarchy knew the truth and were sworn into silence."

"Wait, hold on, back up," Garth said to her flustered, "how is it that nobody else knew about this? I mean surely somebody would have bore witness to the proceedings."

"No," she replied, "it was all done under the radar. I was tried, banished in the dead of night, and then the next morning, a stand-in that they had found who looked nearly identical to me took the bullet. Poor girl was set up and didn't even know something was wrong until she had walked into the trap that the humans had lay and was killed. Now, before you call bull on me, just allow me to throw in that the humans were not aware of anything that had been arranged. They were already out, scouted by one of Tony's alphas, and then the stand-in was deployed to their position. To them, it was just another spoil of the hunt."

"So... wait," Garth began softly, "this entire time that I thought you were dead, you were actually alive?"

She nodded.

"Why didn't you come back and prove your innocence?" Garth asked her, stepping forward.

"Because if I came back, they would have killed you," she replied, tears stinging her eyes, "and I couldn't stand to see it, so I've been out here, scraping up a living, and just waiting for the day that we should cross paths again."

"Why didn't you come sooner?" Garth asked her, a veil of tears pooling in the bottoms of his eyes.

"Because I needed to be able to get you away from your home so we could talk," she replied, "you did not receive guard duty until a few nights ago, so I had not the opportunity, and I had to wait until your senses were not all there in order to get you to follow me alone."

Garth shook his head and despite the situation at hand, a smile formed upon his lips.

"My god Rain it is so good to see you again," he said, stepping forward and embracing her in a hug.

She returned the embrace and tears began to well up in her eyes, for she had dreamed of this moment for so long since her banishment. She thought about him every day. He was the last thing on her mind as she fell asleep and the first on her mind when she woke, and for almost a year she had wanted nothing more than to be held tightly in his arms once more, and now that such a dream had become reality, true happiness, the likes of which had been absent since her exile, began to flood into her, drowning her in its perpetual bliss.

"Oh Garth how I've missed you so," she replied in a whisper, pulling him in tight.

* * *

Garth was ripped away from his thoughts when he was suddenly struck on the back of his head by a blunt and heavy object and fell to the ground. He winced and groaned, lifting watery eyes up to find Eve standing before him, a malicious smile spread across her face.

"Hello, Garth," Eve greeted venomously and then brought the wooden club down upon his head once again.


	4. Unforeseen Consequences Part 1

**Chapter 4: Unforeseen Consequences Part 1**

"You're late," Garth said to her in a teasing voice, shoving her with his paw.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him with a smile, "I'm never late," she defended then pushed him back, "YOU'RE always here too early."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Whatever you say, Rain," he said in defeat.

She smiled at him.

"So what is it that you want to do today?" she asked him.

"Well, why don't you decide?" he replied, "I mean, you're the one who knows the territory."

She lowered her ears and put on her best pouting face.

"Oh come on, Garth," she said to him dismally, her eyes as big and cute as a begging pup's, "I always have to pick."

Garth just couldn't say no to her when she gave him that look and he knew that she knew of such a weakness. He shook his head from side to side.

"You're so cheap," he said to her with a laugh.

She smiled victoriously.

"I know," she replied coyly, "so what is it that you want to do?"

Garth thought on this for a moment, squinting his left eye, arching his right, and looking up.

"It's pretty hot today," he observed, turning his eyes down to her once more, "why don't we go swimming or something?"

She smiled brightly, wagging her tail.

"Sounds great," she replied with a happy sway of her tail, "last one to the river is a pile of rotten meat."

With this said, she took off toward the river, bounding ahead of Garth with joyous laughter echoing from her mouth.

Garth smiled and followed after her, catching up and then overtaking her shortly thereafter. As he passed, he turned to taunt her with a provocative smile, then turned forward once again only to find that he had already reached the river. Immediately he slammed his paws into the ground and tried to stop, but his momentum was too great and inevitably he cried out in voluntarily, summersaulted once, then hit the water with a splash. Rain, having had a front row seat for the entire show, stopped by the water's edge and fell onto her side, laughing hysterically.

Garth, after a moment under water, surfaced, spitting water from his mouth, then turned his sheepish gaze over to Rain when her laughter pierced his ears.

"Oh my god, Garth," she guffawed, "I've... never... seen anything so epic in my life!"

Garth blushed briefly at his own stupidity then moved to splash her so that he may at least get the last laugh in, but as he moved his right foreleg, he grimaced and sucked air in between clenched teeth.

Rain, having heard this, immediately ceased to laugh and rose to her feet.

"Garth are you alright?" she asked him concerned.

"No," he seethed in pain and looked at his shoulder, "I think I tore my shoulder."

Rain's eyes widened.

"Oh crap," she said quickly, "do you need help? What should I do?"

Garth placed a paw on his injured shoulder then turned to her.

"Just help me out of the water," he said to her, "I think I can walk on my own if I can just get up the ledge."

Rain nodded and stepped into the water beside him.

"Which side do you want me on?" she asked him.

"Left," he replied, "that way I don't have to put any kind of pressure on my right side."

She nodded and moved around to his left side then lowered herself down so that her shoulder was pressed up against his.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied with a nod.

"On three," she said to him, receiving an affirming nod, "ready? One, two, THREE!"

Garth growled with pain and began to push himself to his paws under the assistance of Rain. As he was righted upon his paws, he lost balance and staggered slightly, as he was not used to having to stand in such an awkward position, but regained his balance and released a pained growl.

"Are you alright?" Rain asked him, straining to hold his massive body.

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied bitterly, "let's get going."

She nodded and then took the first step forward, allowing him to hop alongside her with a clumsy splash.

However, when his paws hit bottom, they fell upon a slick spot where the rocks beneath them were covered in moss and he slipped violently, causing Rain to lose her hold on him and the two fell hard into the water. Garth cried out with a pained curse as he hit the rocky bottom and placed his paw on his shoulder in an attempt to remedy his ailment, but all this did was make it worse.

"Oh my god Garth I'm so sorry," Rain cried, quickly getting to her paws.

"Don't worry about it," Garth winced, laying on his side in the shallow water, "wasn't your fault."

He grimaced and began to attempt to gain his footing once more, but his pain crippled him, hardly allowing him any motion whatsoever. He knew now that he would not be going anywhere without some form of help.

Rain was immediately at his side and when he tried to rise again, she slid her body beneath his and began to push him to his feet once more. Starkly he rose, his three functioning limbs shaking, as they had struck against the rocks as well and would now sport bruises along their shins, and finally he was righted upon his paws once more.

"Alright," he grunted, "let's go, but try not to drop me this time, huh?"

Rain nodded, though bitterly, for she did not like being spoken to in such a manner, but she could understand his abrasiveness given his current condition, so she let it slide. Carefully she stepped forward, feeling around with her paws for any slippery spots or discrepancies amongst the rocks beneath the water, and when she found none, she instructed Garth to move forward.

He did so awkwardly as he was in unimaginable pain, but was able to successfully accomplish forward motion without incident and before they knew it, even though progression was slow and the task arduous, the pair scaled the bank and crested the top onto flat ground. Rain stood panting, her head lowered, but rest was not granted as Garth needed it more than her and was now depositing most of his tremendous weight onto her shoulder. On shaky legs she stood, almost as though no bones supported them, but she did not dare lay down to grant them the break that they so desperately cried for through fear of hurting Garth further.

"What now?" she asked him between her panting, lifting her head do that it was level with his shoulder.

He grimaced and turned to her.

"Do you have a den nearby?" he heaved, "I don't think I can make it all the way back to Central."

She nodded.

"Yes," she replied, "maybe an eighth of a mile from here, but don't you need to be getting back? What if you're gone too long and they start looking for you?"

"I won't stay long," Garth replied with a pained grunt, "I just need to give it some time to rest up is all. After that, I can at least make it back."

"But... how will you explain your injury?" she asked him, "surely they will ask you how you got hurt."

"I'll think of something," he replied, "but for now, let's just take this one step at a time. First let's get to your den and then we can start worrying about what to do next."

She nodded and braced herself.

"Alright, you ready?"

He nodded in affirmation.

"Let's go," she said and took a step forward.

Finally, after a span of about twenty minutes or so, the pair reached her den and hobbled inside.

"Come on," Rain said to him laboriously, switching her position slightly, "let's get you laid down."

Garth pivoted awkwardly about and then, using her for support, starkly laid himself down near the back of the den.

Once he was settled, Rain pulled away and stepped back, taking a seat on her haunches and finally giving her legs some much needed rest.

"Well," she panted, lifting her head, "it's not much, but it's home."

Garth lifted his head and scanned the inside of the den with his eyes then turned to her.

"It's nice," he said to her, "dig it yourself?"

She nodded.

"Sure did," she replied.

Garth nodded, but regretted the motion as a pain shot through his shoulder causing him to wince and lean his head down once more.

Rain saw this and shook her head then scooted herself closer.

"Do you mind if I give it a little inspection?" she asked him, "I'm a bit of a self-appointed healer, if you catch my drift."

Garth nodded slowly, signaling for her to come closer.

Rain nodded and gently laid her paw on his shoulder then began to rub it, feeling around for the epicenter of his affliction.

"Look at you," she mused with a soft grin, shaking her head slowly from side to side, "been hanging out with each other all of about a week and already I'm having to play doctor."

Garth smiled sheepishly despite the pain in his shoulder then sucked air in through clenched teeth when Rain's paw prodded into a tender part of his shoulder.

"It hurts right there?" she asked, gently prodding it again.

Garth nodded with a wince.

"Yeah," he replied, turning his head away.

Rain felt gingerly in that area and in areas that shared linear correspondence with it then sighed.

"Yup," she mused, removing her paw, "hate to say it, but you definitely tore your subscapularis and may have even bruised your clavicle."

Garth groaned.

"What is that in English?" he teased.

"You have a slight tear in your shoulder blade and have potentially bruised your collar bone," she replied slowly so as to mock him.

He nodded upon hearing this then laid his head down once again.

"Wonderful," he said bitterly, emitting a sigh to show his displeasure.

Rain chuckled and roughly ran her paw over the top of his head.

"Now don't be so glum," she teased, "it could be a whole lot worse."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you," was Garth's venomous reply.

"Hey," she began, lifting a paw before her chest defensively, "you could've done that while you were alone," she reminded, "if you were, you'd STILL be laying in that water and probably would've stayed there until daybreak tomorrow."

Garth remained silent for a moment, breathing slowly, then closed his eyes, lifted his brows and cocked his head slightly.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he said in defeat.

Rain allowed a victorious grin to crawl across her features.

"Of course I am," she replied with a smile and sideways jerk of her head, "but that's enough chit-chat for now. YOU need something to go on that shoulder of yours to help alleviate the pain."

"It would be nice," Garth replied playfully.

Rain nodded and rose to her paws then began to scour through her den, clearly in search for something.

"Now where did I put th- Ah, here we are," she said and produced a bowl forged from a tree stump.

Garth watched her intently, curious to see exactly what it was that she was doing.

"What I have here, Garth," Rain began as she arrived at his side, "is a combination of mashed lobelia and valerian root extract, both of which are very hard to find around here, but that's beside the point." She paused for a moment then continued. "Anyway, since I don't know how well you react to herbs, we'll start you off with a low dosage. If it is too low, then we'll take more, but if it is right, then you should experience tremendous relief from your pain. The only side effect to this is that you may become extremely sleepy and become quite loopy because it is a type of muscle relaxant, after all."

Garth nodded slowly, taking a moment to think it over.

"How does it taste?" he asked her finally.

"Like shit," she replied honestly, "but if you just shoot it down real quick, it's not too bad."

Garth huffed, for he saw no other options, and besides, he trusted her judgement, so what was there to worry about?

"So how is this gonna work?" he asked her, shifting uncomfortably until his body was almost aligned with hers.

She slid the bowl over to his muzzle.

"Are you able to turn onto your stomach?" she asked him, rising to her paws.

"I believe so," he replied, "but I may need a little help."

She nodded and moved around onto his left side then pushed her muzzle beneath his back.

"Alright," she groaned and began to lift her muzzle up, slowly rolling him over.

Garth grimaced and growled with pain, but helped her to roll himself over and just as he reached the pivotal point where his center of gravity broke and allowed his body to be rolled onto its underside, he straightened his leg and came to rest on his stomach.

"Thank you," Garth said with a tired smile.

"No problem," Rain replied and moved to his front, "you ready?"

"As I'll ever be, I guess," he replied, staring at the brown liquid indifferently.

She nodded and slid it so that he could reach it, then stepped back.

"Do it quick and you won't get the worst of the flavor," she reminded.

Garth nodded and took a quick breath so as to build some courage then lowered his muzzle toward the bowl and with one quick sweep of his tongue, sucked the entirety of its contents down his throat.

He swallowed with tightly closed eyes then shuttered as he felt the liquid slide down his throat and finally opened his eyes, emitting a groan and letting his tongue hang out of the front of his mouth.

"You weren't wrong," he mused, licking his lips in disgust, "that really did taste like shit."

She smiled and chuckled softly.

"So when does this stuff kick in?" he asked her.

"If we did it right, you should start feeling relief in about five minutes or so," she answered.

"Alright," he replied, "so while we wait, tell me a little bit about yourself. I mean, we haven't really sat down and talked to each other since the night you jumped me."

She cocked her head in agreement

"What would you like to know?"

"Well, first of all, how is it that you managed to eek out a living out here?" he asked, "I mean you were obviously quite young when they... ya know."

She nodded.

"Wasn't easy," she replied, "and half the time I had to do some less than honorable things to get a meal, but it was necessary in order for me to survive. I'd steal, I'd con, heck, sometimes I would even fight for food."

"Sounds rough," he said to her in understanding.

"It was, but it eventually got better," she assured, "while I did have to scrounge for food for a long time, I spent every other minute of my time trying to learn how to hunt, and once I had mastered it, I was finally able to lead the honest life I had always wanted."

Garth nodded, taking this all in.

"So have you been all alone out here?" he asked, "or have you had relationships in the past?"

Rain sighed.

"It's been the former more than it has been the latter," she replied, "most wolves out here tend to stay to themselves. It's a very lonely lifestyle. Now I have had a few relationships, but they never worked because all they ever wanted was what I wasn't willing to give."

"Ah," Garth replied, catching onto what she meant.

"Yup," she replied with a nod, "but that's enough about me. Tell me about yourself. How is your marriage to that Kate character going?"

Garth shrugged, though he did feel himself becoming nervous, but as to why was a mystery to him.

"Actually, there's a funny story behind that," he replied, "I did meet up with Kate at the Moonlight Howl like I was supposed to, but you know how I howled. I guess it drove her away."

Rain nodded, listening intently.

"Well after she left, she disappeared and nobody knew where she went. I'll skip over the details, but while I was upset that she had stood me up at first, I wouldn't change it for the world now."

"Really?" Rain asked, "why?"

"Because if she hadn't disappeared, I would've never met Lilly," he replied.

Rain leaned closer, enticed.

"Who's Lilly?" she asked him intrigued.

"She's my mate," he replied, "the beautiful, innocent little flower that nobody noticed because she had a sister like Kate."

Rain cocked her head in confusion.

"Wait, so since Kate wasn't around to marry, they just handed you her sister?"

"No, it wasn't like that at all," he answered quickly, "you see, the day after the Kate disappeared my pack met with the West and we were accused of kidnapping her, but by the time it had all come to a wrap, Lilly had offered to show me around. I wasn't too keen upon it, but C.B. of the West pretty well forced me into it."

Rain nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, we spent the day together, she took me to a whole bunch of places, but we didn't really connect until I had seen her eyes. Oh my god, Rain, deep lavender matched with her snow-white fur."

"She must be something," Rain said, though inside she was slightly jealous, for the reason why she had rejected all of the other males was because she was saving herself for him.

Garth nodded, realizing at this moment that his head was off, almost hazy.

"Woah," he said, blinking, "I think the medicine has just kicked in.

"How does your shoulder feel?" she asked, rising to her paws.

"WAY better, darlin," he replied, "thank you."

She smiled.

"You're very welcome," she replied, "and to be completely honest, I think I gave you too much."

"What are you talking about, darlin," Garth replied, "I feel great."

"Well first of all, you're calling me 'darlin,'" she replied, "and if you recall, you have a mate."

Garth laughed.

"Oops," he replied, "sorry, dar- Rain."

Rain sighed.

"You can't handle your herbs very well, can you?" she asked him.

"Guess not," he replied, "am I talking too loud?"

"No," she replied, "but you are talking really slow."

Garth laughed.

"Your mouth looks funny when it moves," he said, reaching a paw toward it, "funny little moving moving, ahhh, this stuff is great."

Rain laughed.

"Di- did I ever tell you how pretty you were?" Garth asked, lowering his paw once again.

"A few times before you had a mate," she replied, reminding him once again that he had a mate and that he should not be talking to her in such a manner.

"But I only say it because I mean it," he replied, "I still love you, Rain."

* * *

Garth was suddenly awakened when he felt water splash all over him and he jerked his head up and shot his eyes open, settling them immediately upon Eve. He jerked again fearfully only to find that he was suspended by his paws, but that wasn't all. Now that he realized that he was suspended by his paws, he also realized that there was a searing pain coming from his wrists. He turned his eyes up to find that they had been pierced by a pair of metal hooks and that these hooks, tugging painfully at his wrists, were what held him.

"Have a nice dream?"

* * *

**Yes, I'm a dick for leaving you hanging like this, but if I were to get into the meat of this next part, this chapter would go on forever, beyond lengths of ridiculousness, and besides, this will keep you guys waiting for more. Anyways, sorry if this one was a little boring, but tell me how ya liked it and stick around for part 2.**


	5. Unforeseen Consequences Part 2

Unforeseen Consequences Part 2

_**This is a content warning from your author. The material in this next chapter is disturbing and is not recommended for audiences that are sensitive to any of the following attributes: Blood, gore, torture and other horrific actions, vivisection, vivid descriptions of disturbing content, and foul language. Mojotheomegawolf accepts no responsibility for any sort of negative consequence that may result from the viewing of the afore mentioned content as he has stated clearly what attributes should be considered before reading. Thank you for your cooperation and please enjoy Unforeseen Consequences Part 2.**_

"Have a nice dream?" Eve asked him menacingly, causing his eyes to turn down to her once again.

"What is this?" Garth demanded frightened, his voice and his body trembling "what's going on?"

Eve smiled and allowed a single chuckle to tickle her throat.

"Don't play dumb with me, Garth," she seethed, stepping forward and delivering a forceful blow to his stomach, "you know exactly what is going on."

Garth groaned as he felt her paw contact his stomach and felt tears sting his eyes, for his terror was absolute, as he somehow knew that whatever it was that Eve was going to do and for whatever reason it may be, he was going to die today.

"What are you going to do to me?" he whimpered, a lump filling his throat.

Eve only smiled.

"Well," Eve began, studying her claws inquisitively, then brought them slicing across his muzzle, "a little birdie told me that you were cheating on my daughter." She paused, moving so that her muzzle was right next to his ear. "And if you act like a pig," she whispered, "you'll be treated as such."

She laughed darkly and then sunk one of her claws into the skin on his chest, just beneath his collar bone then began to cut slowly down his sternum, being careful not to cut too deep once she reached his underside, for she did not want to puncture any organs.

Garth screamed loudly, his body tensing from the pain and felt his blood begin to drip down his stomach.

Once Eve reached the area where his sheath began, she veered to the right and cut around it, then went back and cut around the left side, stopping once she reached the backs of his thighs.

"Please stop," Garth cried, "somebody help me!"

Eve only laughed and shook her head.

"Scream all you want, Garth," she teased, "nobody will hear you."

Garth choked on his tears and screamed again, for the pain in his stomach continued to throb.

"So tell me, why is it that you cheated on her?" Eve asked menacingly, "surely you would have known the consequences of screwing around with some common whore."

"She's... not... a common... whore," he grimaced, lifting his eyes to her again, "her name is Rain... and... she... told me... everything... that you... did to her."

Eve, upon hearing this locked up, but only for the briefest of moments then regained her composure.

"Is that so?" she asked venomously, cutting the thin membrane of skin that remained along his stomach open so that his organs began to bulge out of his cavity.

"Yes," he spat, on the verge of passing out, "I know... the real reason... why I am here... and I'll... tell... everyone what... you did."

She smiled and shook her head.

"So, she did tell you," she mused, then cocked her head, "I was afraid of that, but it doesn't matter, you won't live to tell anybody else. I've made people disappear in the past, and I can easily do it again. As for your little whore... nobody will even know she's gone. Our secret will die with you, and when we find your little girlfriend, it will die completely."

Garth locked up and a thin stream of blood shot from his open stomach cavity.

"Dammit you leave her alone," he demanded then grimaced as another pain shot through him, "I'll kill you if you hurt her."

Eve tisked a few times, shaking her head.

"Garth, Garth, Garth, look at yourself and the mess of trouble that you are in," she mused, "do you honestly think that you have any room to make threats? And besides, I'm afraid that it's a little too late for her," Eve began, "I know where she stays, and so do my hit men. She'll be dead in the hour, but you, you won't last that long, though it will seem like your suffering is eternal."

More tears began to flow down Garth's cheeks.

"You conniving bitch!" Garth screamed, ignoring the pain, "what will you say to your daughter when I don't come home!" He then broke down and began to sob. "How will she raise our pups without her mate to take care of her?"

Eve chuckled darkly.

"Simple," she replied, grasping his jaw in he paw, "I'll just tell her that you were cheating on her and that you ran off with your whore. She may deny it at first, but when you don't come back and there is no trace of you, she'll believe me and come to hate you just as one would expect her to." She paused. "As for your pups... though I did tell her not to get pregnant before mating season, I'll allow it, and we'll just take care of them ourselves."

"How dare you call yourself a leader!" Garth yelled, "how dare you even call yourself a wo- gah!"

Eve cut him off by jamming her paw into his cavity then pulled it out once more, studying the blood on her paw inquisitively.

"You know, Garth, the body is a peculiar piece of work, and it's amazing just how much damage it can take when the proper steps are taken."

She jammed it into him once again, causing him to cry out in pain.

"I mean, in all accounts, you should have passed out and then died the second I cut you open, and yet you remain alive, but why is that?"

Garth hung with his head held low, tears pouring down from his eyes.

"It's a really simple task, you know," she mused, "a little bit of opium to slow blood flow, but not too much, because we still need to feel the operation, and some adrenaline to keep that cheating heart of yours pounding and whadya know? You can survive almost anything... Just so long as I don't do too much damage to anything vital."

As she finished, she dug her claws into the cavity of his stomach once more and sliced a kidney.

Garth cried out and a sickly, yellow liquid began to drip from his body.

"You're... insane!" he screamed in a choked voice, feeling the burn of his kidney as it throbbed inside of him.

"Maybe so," she replied, licking the blood from her claws, "but only you and a select few know that."

Garth grimaced in pain, one eye screwed tightly shut while the other remained open, watching Eve through a veil of tears.

"What?" she asked, "you think this is the first time I've ever done anything like this?" She laughed and turned away. "There were others," she began, "six in fact, and they were all so pathetic, kind of like how you are right now. They tried to be brave, they tried to make threats, tried to instill fear as a means of covering up their own, but each of them suffered the same fate you will." She paused then turned to him once again. "Though I'm afraid your death will be forgone far beyond theirs. You see, they... well, besides the first, they were mere experiments of procedure or annoyances to my day that I felt needed to be removed, but you know far too much and, mostly, you have pissed me off for the last time."

"You fucking psychopath!" he screamed, his contracting organs pulsing with each movement he made.

Eve laughed.

"Funny, this reminds me so much of how it looked when I was about to end your mother," she said, "you both have such beautiful eyes when they have tears in them."

Garth closed his eyes and clenched his teeth tightly together.

"No," he seethed, slowly opening them, "you're lying."

Eve shook her head.

"What? Were you not aware that she was in on this as well?" she asked, watching as the purple veins in his organs trembled beneath their thin membranes of skin, "so she didn't tell you everything."

"Shut up right now," Garth demanded, "my mother loved me, she would never take part in any such thing!"

"The same way your father does," Eve asked him incredulously, arching an eyebrow, "trust me, Garth, besides your little whore, my daughter is the only one who ever truly cared for you."

"Stop it," he growled, his muscles and organs tensing.

"She was actually the first," Eve continued, then laughed, romanticizing the memory, "I remember how weak she truly was. She begged me not to hurt her, to please let her go. She tried to bargain with me. Oh how you should have been there to hear her scream when I pulled out her liver. It truly was a thing to behold."

"Shut up shut up SHUT UP!" Garth screamed, thrashing against the restraints, ripping the holes in his wrists wider.

To the pain he took no heed as he continued to struggle against the restraints, snarling and snapping, flinging about a white foam which dripped from his lips like he was something rabid.

"She had grown soft," Eve continued, stepping forward so that her muzzle was only an inch out of his reach, "once she saw how badly it hurt you that Rain was "dead," she began to detest the operation. She wanted out, threatened to expose us, herself included if it meant you could be spared, so we gave her her wish. She got out of the operation, but not the way she wanted. Oh no, she suffered just as you suffer now, begging for me to stop and then finally begging me to kill her as her organs were revealed to her."

Garth screamed viciously, lashing out at her, but his swing was arrested by the restraints and he was held fast. Eve watched with a smirk, chuckling to herself as she watched some of the membranes which held his organs in place tear with the sudden change in momentum.

"Careful, Garth," she warned, "we don't want to have to remove anything before it's time."

"Why don't you just do it now?" Garth demanded, "what are you waiting for!"

"Nothing at all," she replied, "I'm simply making YOU wait for death. Now let's see... Your mother lasted... thirty minutes I believe? Let's see how well you do."

Garth began to struggle again, growling, but was held fast.

"Normally we would save this part for last in this operation," Eve began as though nothing had happened, "but seeing as that this was what got you in trouble in the first place, we'll let it serve as a reminder of what happens when you let your dick control your head."

Garth's eyes widened.

"Please no," he begged, curling his tail in so that it covered him up, "anything but that!"

Eve ignored his cries and lowered her claws until they were only an inch higher than where the tip of his sheath began then carefully sunk a claw into his skin and began to cut, again making sure not to slice any organs.

Garth screamed in agony as he felt her claws begin to slowly cut into his wolfhood and involuntarily shot out a stream of urine. Eve smiled as she finished cutting around his sheath then used one paw to grab its tip, lifting it up, then used a claw from her free paw to remove it, much like filleting a fish. Garth thought that he would faint, but the adrenaline introduced to his body kept him conscious and rendered him helped in his many attempts to simply black out.

Once Eve finished cutting beneath his penis, she let it hang limply between his legs, dripping a sickly combination of blood and urine to the floor, then began to cut into his thighs near where his ball sack was attached.

"How are we feeling, Garth?" Eve asked as she finished cutting then grasped his penis and ripped it, along with his ball sack, off of his body.

Garth screamed so loud it would have for sure been enough to wake the demons in Hell and this caused Eve to chuckle.

"Somehow I knew that was what you were going to say," Eve mused, holding his dislodged member in her paw.

Garth screamed yet again then began to pant heavily, grimacing and groaning with each breath he took and looked down at where his penis used to be, finding it to be nothing but a gaping hole out of which dripped blood, semen, and urine and it was at this part that he threw up.

Eve always loved this part of her job, getting to watch the many wonderful mechanics of the body as her victim's stomach tensed and stirred in preparation to expunge its contents. She saw the bases of each of his lungs expand and contract sporadically in company of his diaphragm beneath his ribs and watched as his Adams Apple raced up and down his throat until finally, with a lurch of his stomach, lungs, diaphragm, kidneys, and liver, he vomited, not once, but three times, and with each volley of the putrid liquid that shot forth from his mouth, one of a color that resembled motor oil shot from the cavity of his body and the place where his wolfhood once was.

His vomit splattered onto the floor, mixing into his blood and other bodily fluids in such a way that created quite possibly the worst stench imaginable, but to Eve, the stench of blood and other sickly fluids mixed together with vomit was like sniffing a bouquet of flowers.

"Ah, I just love the smell of justice, don't you, Garth?" she asked him smugly, taking in a deep whiff of the scent which filled the room.

"Go... to hell," Garth spat, his voice trembling.

Eve laughed.

"All in good time, but I'll bet that you're having a hard time believing that you aren't already there yourself," she replied with a sneer, "but don't you worry about one thing." She jammed her paw into his cavity once more and pulled out his gallbladder, causing him to scream. "you'll be there soon enough."

She then dropped it to the ground and smashed it with her paw, sending a tepid green liquid squirting everywhere around the den, including across Garth's face.

Garth attempted to vomit again, but his stomach only lurched repeatedly, fruitlessly, for there was nothing left to expunge.

"Now," Eve began again, grasping the fur on each side of the wound on his chest, "it's time to remove the skin."

Garth began to struggle again and Eve began to slowly move her claws toward his skin, lifting a flap so that she me fillet it, but just as her claw was about to make contact, there was a knock.

Eve scowled and lowered her claws.

"Just what I need," she mused bitterly, "a fucking interruption."

She cautiously moved toward the concealed opening, ready to spring in case her location had been compromised, and slowly pulled away a rock.

"Oh, Cole," she said in surprise, "I didn't expect you so quickly."

"We've found her," he informed.

"Status," Eve asked.

"In custody awaiting execution, ma'am," he replied.

Eve smiled and turned back to Garth upon hearing said victim begin to growl.

"I want you to forgo the execution and bring her to me," she ordered, "quickly because time is of the essence."

Garth couldn't see, but he understood the nod then watched as Eve closed the door.

"Good news, Garth," Eve mused, "your little whore is dropping in for a-"

Another knock interrupted Eve, only this time she smiled.

"Well well," she mused sadistically, "you speak of the devil and she arrives."

She turned and moved yet again to the concealed entrance, pulled it until it was open, thanked somebody, more than likely Cole, then closed the door.

"Oh Garth, look who's here," she said excitedly, dragging Rain in closer so that he could see her, "your whore."

Garth snarled seeing her tied and beaten the way she was.

"Garth," she cried, lifting her eyes, but when she saw him, she screamed as tried to turn away.

Eve, however, grabbed her face and held her eyes open, forcing her to look at him.

"You see that, Rain!" she screamed, "this is how crazy shit has gotten because of you, you filthy whore!"

"God dammit Eve let her go!" Garth screamed weakly, his head distant.

Eve reared back a paw and struck Rain hard in the face then pulled her up again, using her other paw to grab Garth's detached penis.

"You... bitch," Rain grimaced, turning to her, but just as soon as soon as she was facing forward once again, Eve dragged a claw across her throat, sending out a sickly stream of crimson.

"No!" Garth cried, lashing against the restraints.

Eve, with a maniacal laugh, then shoved Garth's penis into the gash and down her esophagus, forcing her to choke on it and the blood which poured like a fountain from her wound.

"That's right whore!" Eve screamed, as Rain fell to the ground, choking and gagging, "swallow that cock! Do what you do best!"

"Stop it!" Garth yelled, tears rolling down his muzzle.

"Stupid bitch," Eve spat, kicking her square in the chin, breaking her neck with a dull series of pops.

Garth thrashed about enraged, his intestines now hanging to the floor, revealing his vertebral column and his back ribs, but he did not stop.

"I'll fucking kill you!" he bellowed, his voice breaking, "I swear to god I'll rip your fucking head off!"

Eve sneered.

"That's right, Garth," she teased, "keep struggling, but you'll never get out of here alive."

Garth snarled and continued to thrash, cutting his intestines open on the ground and smearing it with a nasty yellow and green color, but his blind rage drove him, refusing to allow him to stop.

Eve, knowing now that Garth would bring about his own demise, smiled and watched.

"Did you love her?" Eve asked, "spitting on Rain's bloody face, "a very poor decision on your behalf."

Garth screamed and thrashed harder, causing his liver and stomach to dislodge and hang side by side just above his intestines.

An incomprehensible amount of blood then began to drip from his cavity and onto the floor. It wouldn't be much longer now before he either bled out or his body began to shut itself down from its recent trauma.

"Come on Garth," Eve taunted, "what could you possibly hope to achieve in what you are doing?"

"I'm gonna tear you apart!" he bellowed, thrashing against his restraints again, breaking one of the meat hooks through the tendon which once held his right paw.

Eve's eyes widened, but she knew she didn't need to worry because she could see that his motions were growing slow.

Garth, realizing that his paw was free, turned and began to try and free his other paw, dripping more and more blood onto the floor. He grunted and pulled, clenching his teeth tightly until finally, his tendon snapped and his wrist pulled free. However, as his tendon snapped, he fell quickly to the ground, landing heavily on the side of his head with a loud snap.

Eve was quite familiar with the sound of a neck as it was broken and upon hearing it, knew that her job here was finished.

"Good riddance," she seethed and spat on Garth's lifeless body the turned away.

She opened the door to the hidden room and stepped outside.

"Cole? Zach? Clean up the mess," she ordered as she walked past them, "I need to go was my paws."

The two of them nodded in unison and walked into the den and stared at the carnage that Eve left behind.

"You think anybody will miss them?" Cole asked Zach, eyeing the dead bodies.

"Not for long," Zach replied, shaking his head, "poor stiffs."

Cold nodded.

"Well, let's cover the evidence and get on home, my mate has supper waiting for me and I've gotta get to it."

Zach nodded and took Rain by the scruff as Cole moved over to Garth, cut his bottom paws free, and then began to drag his body toward the exit. Zach followed suit and once the two were outside, they covered the den in its camouflage then began to drag the bodies over to Fang Rapids where the current and under toe were so strong that they would be drug under and swept downriver so quickly that they would not resurface for another fifty miles or so, far beyond the reaches of Jasper Park.

**This will be the end to this story for now, but if you guys want me to, I can write an epilogue or a sequel that will follow up with Lilly. That however, is entirely up to y'all. If you feel as though nothing else needs to be covered, then it'll end right here. **


End file.
